


Let's Leave

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sexual Abuse, Unrequited Love, Who uses everybody, yondu is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter always tried to protect Kraglin against his own mistakes, taking his punishment from both the law and the captain. But when time comes for him to strike it on his own, how will he cope with leaving the man he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Leave

Peter was simply coming to Kraglin to say good-bye. He did not expect to get into a shouting match with the other man before he even had a chance to bring up the news of his departure. To this day he still wouldn't be able to say how and why the following words made it out of his mouth.

-I shouldn’t be in love with you!- Yelled Peter as he furiously blinked back tears.-

-What?…Whad'dya mean you’re in love with me?- Kraglin asked as he stepped back a bit.

Peter dragged a hand over his face, tightly closing his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

-I’m in love with you, have been for a long time now.-

Kraglin sighed and shook his head,

-No you’re not. You’re just a kid, Peter, ya don’t know what love is.-

-I’m 25, I know plenty- Quietly said the Terran as he heavily sat down on the bunk of Kraglin’s cot. - I didn’t want you to know, I really didn’t. And I’m not placing you under the gun with an answer or anything either, don’t worry about that. I just really wanted to say it once… - He trailed off.

Peter knew that his feeling wouldn’t be answered. He knew that Kraglin only had eyes for the Centaurian no matter how much like crap the man treated him. So he tried as much as he could to take the blame for the occasional messes that the Second made. Even spend a couple of months in jail for him a few years ago, when the Xandarian unknowingly put the whole operation at risk by bringing in a traceable transmitter. Not that Kraglin knew that of course.

Looking at the other, Kraglin bit his lip. He kinda hoped that he was just joking or something… Maybe a prank? But he saw in the Terran’s eyes he wasn’t.

-Peter…….you…..why didn’t you tell me sooner or something? Did you….did you tell anyone else about…this?-

The younger man shook his bowed head, hands flopped over his knees.

-You know I wouldn’t do that. But Yondu finally gave me the Milano, and I’m leaving so,… I thought I’d come say bye. Said a bit too much though…- Whispered Peter the last part as he stared at the floor.

-You’re leaving so soon?!- Kraglin asked softly finally looking up at Peter. -You…you can’t leave Peter, you’re the only one on this ship who I can actually talk to, you’re my friend!-

-Can’t stay no mo’- Said Peter ruffling his hair. - The longer I stay the more I want to punch Yondu, and I can’t do that. Not when I just finished paying him off. I’m drowning here Kraglin. - He continued looking at the other.- I can never relax, always gotta be on my toes. Plus, I overestimated myself. I see you every day, but you just look through me. And I don’t blame you for that, but I can’t take it. So I’m leaving tonight.- Finished the man.

Shaking his head, Kraglin stepped farther away from Peter.  
  
-I….I’m s-sorry…Peter….I…why are… why are ya telling me this?….I don’t mean to hurt you, Pete…-

-I know, and its actually me that’s sorry.- Sadly smiled Peter, lifting his head. - I shouldn’t have told you anything, should’ve just left, really. But…- The man stood up- But, I did because I want you to know something. -

Peter allowed himself to quickly pull Kraglin in for hug, holding the man close and splaying his hands on Kraglin’s back, tucking his own head into the crook of his neck.

-If you ever need help with anything. Anything at all, be it a deal, or jail, or something else, you just promise to call me, yeah?-

A quick squeeze later, and Peter rushed out of the room, leaving Kraglin standing in it.

Kraglin watched as Peter left. He sat on his bed and rested his head on his knees,

-Stars…this is all my fault….-

The young man rushed back to his own room. Despite having to leave soon Peter actually felt lighter. He might not have intended to tell Kraglin all those things, but he finally got to do it and even got a hug.

-First and last- whispered the Terran, coming inside.

He looked around, making notice of the packed bags and sat down on the cot, letting his hand trail the worn blanket. He’d had it for 20 years now after all, no wonder the thing had holes.

Peter laid down and smiled sardonically.

-Who’d have figured that it would take me leaving this part of the galaxy altogether to finally say it…-

-He hates me, and it’s all my fault.- Murmured Kraglin whispered, his voice was hoarse from crying. He sat up and wiped his face with his sleeves before standing up to leave his room. He was unsure where he was going, he was just walking. His eyes never left the floor, which wasn’t really smart, for he ran into someone hard enough for him to fall over.

-Hey, watch where your-! Oh, I... I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t…-

-Whoa! Where you off to in such a hurry, Obfonteri?- Asked the Captain as he stared down at the man slowly getting off the floor.

The Centaurian noticed red-rimmed eyes and a somewhat leaking nose then.

-Damn, boy! What’ve you been bawling about?-

Not looking up, Kraglin hung his head,

-Peter’s leaving tonight….-

-I know.- Nodded the older man, - Boy’s finally paid off that ship he wanted, the one from the Xandariana. Did a stint in jail for it, too. Though in all fairness, that should’ve been you.- Not one to sugarcoat things, Yondu didn’t see a point in not telling it to his Second as it was. - Who brings a transmitter to negotiations I don’t know. - Shook his head the Centaurian.

-Anyways, yeah, the kid’s leaving the Eclector, but he’s still working for me, so I don’t see why you’re being a sissy and crying about it?-

-Because he’s my friend…- Kraglin whispered, standing up. -And he said….some things to me…-

Now that got the older curious.

-Yeah? What he say then?- Wondered Yondu

Kraglin though for a moment wondering if he should tell the Captain what Peter had told him.  
-Um, he just said some stupid Terran term of endearments. He…..said he loved me…like a brother!- He quickly added at the end.

-Ha!- Laughed the man, - Then that boy is into incest! Believe me, our Terran nuisance loves you in whole different way! If it was up to him, he’d take you to a freaking central-world planet with a house and a white-picket fence. He always was way too soft.- Yondu snorted as he recalled the many times that kid got down on his knees to beg Yondu to spare Kraglin the punishment for one thing or another. It was a useful hold to have over him.

-Shut up!- The Xandarian yelled, surprising himself and the Captain. -Sir, I... I’m sorry I didn’t..-

A stormy expression came over the older man’s face. Grabbing Kraglin by the collar he dragged him closer.

-You keep that mouth in check, boy. Quill’s good as gone now, so no one’s gonna cover for your messes no more. Not worth it to anybody else to bare their neck.-  
  
With those words the man threw Kraglin down on the floor and stormed off.

-Y...Yes…sir..- Whimpered Kraglin, as he shakily stood, clutching his side. He groaned as he started to limp back to his room, taking the long way so he could avoid seeing the Captain.

Peter walked around the Milano, checking all of the insides, the engine compartment, the med cabin, galley, the little room that was to be his bedroom. He’d spend the last few hours before his departure making sure he didn’t forget anything and had to come back, be it for supplies or repairs.

-I can’t believe it took me 5 years to get you. - Whispered the man in fascination.

Yondu agreed to let Peter work the last few years for free, with all of his earning going towards the ship. And while it was hard, Quill wouldn’t give it up.

He laughed tracing his fingers over the control board and paused. Peter reached into his jacket and pulled out a little holopic. Placing it right next to the main screen, he smiled a bit sadly. Looked over the grumpy face of the Ravagers’ Second in Command as he stared off to the side in the candid picture. The only one he had.

Kraglin groaned as he spit out blood that was coming into his mouth from his split lip.

-Good-for-nothin’, captain!- He growled. As he limped through the docks where they kept all of the mini ships. Kraglin glanced around and saw the Milano, he sighed as he turned away.

-Good bye, Pete.-

It was at that moment that the guy in question came out of the vessel and left for the main halls, clearly having forgotten something in the end, leaving Kraglin standing in the shadow

Watching Peter leave, Kraglin looked at the Milano, before looking around. Thinking for a moment, he smiled,

-I can’t believe I’m doin’ this.- He laughed as he made his way over to the mini-ship.

The Terran run through the hall huffing as he hurried to his old room.

-Can’t believe I freakin' forgot the Walkman!- Berated himself the man, as he retrieved the contraption from under the dresser.

Turning around he let out a scream as red eyes stared intently into his.

-Yondu! You scared me!- Breathed out Peter.

-Good- Nodded the other coming closer and closing the door behind him. - Why don’t you show me one last time the gratitude you owe me for all of the years I housed you boy.- Said the Ravager as he backed Peter into the corner.

Peter tried to hold his hands up, pushing them into the impending chest, uselessly trying to stop the man.

-Yondu, I did, I paid the ship off, I… I did show my gratitude already…- He murmured

-You know I don’t mean that- Shook his head the Captain as he grabbed the Terran by the nape and forced him to his knees with one hand, opening his belt with the other. - I didn’t let the crew eat you, boy. They ain’t ever tasted Terran before. I stopped them. You owe me.-

The young man cringed as he presented with the familiar argument and, unfortunately, the even more familiar organ. Deciding to do a quick work on it, he leaned forward wrapping his lips around the blue head and licking the underside with his tongue.

The Centaurian grunted as he watched the young man on his knees, blue eyes closed as he concentrated on the task at hand. Countless times he had seen this, but this one he would remember for a lot longer.

Wrapping his fingers in the exotic hair, Yondu ground his hips harder, choking the boy as he loved to.

-Better do a good job there Quill, otherwise I might just put our Xandarian to the task. Stars know the boy wouldn’t mind.- Forced he through clenched teeth and the haze of pleasure he was experiencing in the warm, moist mouth, and skilled hands.

Kraglin walked around the Milano, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. and quickly scribbled something down,  
  
Captain Udonta,

Take this letter as a resignation letter from the Ravagers. Though I am grateful for bein taken in, I have decided that the Ravager’s life isn’t for me. Sorry if this is short notice, but my apologies. Now turn over to other side.

FUCK YOU!!! YOU ARE THE WORSE MOST DISGRACFUL EXCUSE OF A CREATURE IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY!!! NO ONE LIKES YOU AT ALL!!!! I WAS FUCKING STUPID FOR EVER LIKING AN ASS LIKE YOU!!!! YOU ARE THE DUMBEST MAN EVER!!!! GO TO HELL!!!!! XOXOXO ~Love Kraglin Obfonteri.

Smiling at the finished products, ran quickly moved over to Yondu’s mini-ship and placed it on the hood. Before he returned to the Milano, and went back to the bedroom area and laid down,  
  
-Hurry up, Pete, I’ve been ready to leave for 26 years.-

Peter meanwhile struggled to breath through the thick cock blocking his throat. Thankfully it wasn’t for too long as, at last, The Centaurian grunted as he came, painting the inside of Peter’s mouth blue, and forcing some of the cum out.

-There’s a good boy, at least this was something you learned to do well.-Smirked the man as he pushed the Terran away and buckled his pants. - Get out, I don’t wanna see you again until there’s need of you, got it?- Not waiting for the answer, Yondu strolled out, fully intent on having a repeat performance later that night, but with a much more willing participant.

-I got it- Came a hoarse voice, as Peter picked himself up and touched his tender jaw. His fingers came in contact with a runny substance in the corner of his mouth and he spit in disgust.

-Thank God I’ll never have to do this again.- Mumbled the blond, hurriedly making his way back to the Milano.

Running up the stairs, Peter shut the doors and got ready to leave. There was no one else he need to say good bye to.

Kissing his fingers and placing them on Kraglin’s holopic, Peter smiled.

-Just you and me now.-

Kraglin smiled softly as he watched Peter ‘kiss’ his holopic,

-So the boy does care for me.- He bit his lip as he walked up behind Peter, -Yep, it’s just me and you.-

Peter froze with his hands on the controls.

-Please let this not be a result of oxygen depravation- Choked out the man as he didn’t dare turn around.

-Nope, it’s me…- Kraglin whispered, shyly looking down. -Are you….are ya happy? Should I leave?

-I’m deliriously happy- Confessed Peter, still not turning around. - Only, I thought that you were in love with Captain, and staying on the Eclector?

-Oh yes, I’m in love with an abusive man who treats me like nothin’, and staying in a place where no one cares if I die.- Kraglin scoffed, before wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck and hugged him. -I wish to stay with you….if you’ll allow it?-

-As long as you want to- Smiled Peter as he closed his eyes, bringing the hands to his lips and kissing them.

-Lets get out of here?-

-Please. You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to!-  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
